Lord Kroak
Summary Lord Kroak is the oldest member of the Slaan. An ancient race, created by the hyper-intelligent Old ones. He was taught how to utilise the Winds of Magic by them allowing Kroak to cast spells with a flick of his wrist, or a mere thought that would take other mages long and complex incantations. Kroak heroically 'Died' during the battle in the temple city of Itza, although via his extreme will power and mastery of magic his consciousness lived on, turning into a miniature star instantly searing uncountable demons from existence and preventing the end of the world in it's infancy. Kroak's flayed body was pieced together and he lives on as a mummified husk, still able to enact great destruction with the mere echoes of the spells he casted during the defence of Itza. During the End Times Kroak willed himself back into reality to prevent the remaining shards of Morrslieb from destroying the planet by directing them towards Lustria making the most heroic of sacrifices, although this only prevented the apocalypse for a few crucial years. Kroak again wills himself back into reality and then took the Lizardmen into the Space-ships their temples turned out to be and escaped from the cataclysm and into the new Reality that Sigmar had created. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically. At least High 6-A with magic, higher with preparation | 10-B physically. At least High 6-A possibly Low 5-B, higher with preparation | 10-B physically. At least High 4-C, higher with preparation Name: Lord Kroak, Venerable Lord Kroak, Defender of Itza, Deliverer of Itza. Origin: Warhammer Fantasy Age: Unknown (The Lizardmen indicate he is as old as creation and will exist until the death of the universe) Classification: Slaan Mage-Priest of the first Spawning. Inheritor of the will of the Old ones. Powers and Abilities: |-|Relic Priest (1/2)= Immortality (Types 1, 2, 7, 8 and possibly type 9; is unable to truly die unless his consciousness is erased), Regeneration/Resurrection (Low-Godly; via pure will-power Kroak can take physical form from his disembodied consciousness that has lived on past his death), Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; due to being a Relic-Priest, Kroak is essentially dead but his spirit lives on), Reality Warping (Magic in the setting is described as 'bends and unbinds the physical laws of the mortal plane and can remake reality such that things and processes that otherwise could not exist come into being' and Kroak is the strongest magic user in the setting), Spatial Manipulation (Kroak was able to warp the space at the entrances to Itza upon themselves in an attempt to stem the endless tide of Demons), Energy Manipulation/Energy Projection and Immortality Negation/Regeneration Negation (Type 8 and Low-Godly; Kroak is able to create minature suns that could erase 12 of Khorne's strongest bloodthirsters, despite having the dark god's blessing and also preventing them from regenerating in the realm of chaos), Danmaku, Time Stop (As a side effect of Kroak casting spells. During the siege of Itza 'Time stood still as the Fabric of the universe strained at output of sheer power'), Time Manipulation (Lesser Wizards utilising Light magic can 'Reach into the tapestry of fate, altering the flow of time to their needs'), Telepathy, Telekinesis (Above Slaan who could move Tectonic plates. Kroak can call down a 'Cluster of Meteors'), BFR/Earth Manipulation (Can create fissures in the ground the size of mountains, swallowing entire armies and can close them crushing those inside), Durability Negation (Many of his abilities do this), Preparation/Statistics Amplification (Kroak can meditate and store up arcane energy for upcoming battles, vastly increasing the amount of spells he can cast and the speed he can cast them), Teleportation/Instinctive Reaction (Lesser Slaan are able to instantly teleport away from harm with a thought and instinctively), Enhanced Senses (Lesser Slaan are able to perceive the ebb and flow of the Winds of Magic. This allowed one to sense a powerful vampire entire continents away and formulate plans to stop him before he become a threat), Creation, Precognition (Kroak can project his consciousness into the future and 'read the threads of destiny'. Lesser Slaan are able to predict the future by observing the stars), Mind Manipulation (A lesser Slaan was able to drive a vampire insane by turning his desires into obsessions and planting suggestions in his mind that led him to his death), Flight, Forcefield Creation (All Slaan are surrounded with a potent forcefield while they ride their Palaquin. Kroak was famously able to maintain an even more potent version of this for over a decade during the defence of Itza. Direct contact with this Barrier turns his enemies to dust and nullifies Projectiles/magical attacks), Existence Erasure/Non-Physical Interaction (Able to erase/banish a Demons true form from existence), Water Manipulation (A lesser Slaan could create a sentient Mist which automatically attacks intruders) Summoning/Intangibility (Can summon the spirits of ancient Lizardmen to swarm his enemies), Homing Attack/Instinctive Reaction (Enemies that come to close to a Slaan Palanquin are automatically 'immolated by bolts of arcane energy'), Dimensional Travel (Via Technology/Preparation; the spaceships that the Slaan temples turn out to be are canonically capable of traversing from the end times reality to the new one created by Sigmar. This journey killed the rest of the Lizardmen) |-|Relic-Priest (2/2)= Magic (Slaan are able to utlise all the different Lore's of magic. Allowing them to cast any spell in the setting) Additionally Kroak is the strongest Slaan which grants Kroak the following: Sealing (Scales to the High elf mage Anareth, who sealed an army and their keep 'in a pocket of magic'. Taught the elves how to seal off the Realm of Chaos from the material realm by creating the 'Great Vortex'), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ice/Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth varieties), Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Slaan can 'Manipulate the fate of entire civilisations'), Astral Projection, Transmutation, Power Nullification (Can summon an 'Engine of the Gods' which sucks in all nearby magical energies. Should scale to Mazdamundi who passively destroys magical objects in the area.) Fear Aura, Age Manipulation, Creation, Healing, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Purification (Type 2), Sense Manipulation, Social Influencing, Information Analysis, Illusion Creation |-|While in his physical body= All previous minus Immortality (Type 2 and 7), Greatly enhanced Telekinesis (Was able to raise multiple continents up out of the crust of the earth, surround them with force-fields and guide the remaining shards of Morislieb towards Lustria all at the same time) |-|Age of Sigmar= All previous (In physical body) to a much greater extent plus Black Hole Creation (A lesser Slaan was able to weaponize a blackhole), Void Manipulation (Scales to a Slaan that could do this), Absorption (Able to siphon and absorb the celestial energy of the stars), Existence Erasure (A lesser Slaan was able to cast a 'Spell of Undoing' unravelling the very fabric of it's opponent), Summoning/Creation (Can summon entire armies of Seraphon with a thought. Seraphon are created out of Starlight), Power Bestowal (Can buff nearby Seraphon allowing them to 'disregard the laws of nature' granting the ability to fly. Can grant them with weapons that can attack the soul and consciousness directly) |-|Resistances= Soul Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Was unaffected by the aura of multiple Bloodthirsters, which drives beings mad and their screams which can rip souls out of bodies), Time Stop (Was unaffected by his own spells causing time to 'Stand Still' his spells are also paradoxically not affected by this) Attack Potency: Below Average physically (Kroak is a corpse). At least Multi-Continent level with magic (As a first generation Slaan, even as a Relic-Priest should be far above Lord Mazdamundi, who could can casually move Tectonic plates with his mind), higher with preparation | Human level physically (Able to lift a large ceremonial mace). At least Multi-Continent level possibly Small Planet level with magic (Should scale far above Lord Mazdamundi who could vaporise continent sized chunks of the Chaos Moon Morrslieb. It is heavily implied these shards would have destroyed the planet. Directed all the remaining shards towards Lustria with his mind casually), higher with preparation | Human level physically. At least Large Star level with magic (Scales far above Slaan who can absorb the energy from stars, move constellations with their minds and weaponize Black-holes), higher with preparation Speed: Immobile (Kroak is essentially a corpse), higher with his Palanquin, Magic and Teleportation | Below Average Human (Slaan meditate for hundreds of years at a time, rarely moving), far higher with his Palanquin, Magic and Teleportation (Lesser Slaan are described as being able to instinctively teleport away from harm), Massively FTL Travel Speed with technology (The Slaan have access to Old One space ships but only use them in a dire emergency) | Massively FTL, far higher with teleportation and Portal Creation (The coming of the Slaan is described akin to 'Falling star-light'. They where able to create a civilisation spanning multiple galaxies. Slaan can casually teleport between stars) Lifting Strength: Inapplicable (Kroak is a corpse), at least Class T with Telekinesis/Geomancy | Regular Human (Slaan don't move for hundreds of years at a time), at least Class T with Telekinesis/Geomancy | Regular Human up to Multi-Stellar with Telekinesis (Far weaker Slaan are able to casually re-arrange constellations) Striking Strength: Below Average Class up to Multi-Continent Class with Telekinesis | Human Class, Multi-Continent Class possibly Small Planet Class with Telekinesis | Human Class up to Large Star Class Durability: Unknown (Kroaks durability as a Relic-Priest is never really tested. However he is described as 'Immune to all but the most devastating attacks – ones that might divorce his consciousness from his spirit' Kroaks spirit protects his physical form.) Far higher with Forcefields. Immortality/regeneration via his spirit form makes him hard to kill | Human level (Slaan are very frail physically), possibly Multi-Continent level with Forcefields (Khorne didn't summon any Bloodthirsters until Kroak's Forcefields where down. Implying even they couldn't break them. Bloodthirsters are described as attacking with the force of a meteor strike). Immortality/regeneration via his spirit form makes him hard to kill | Unknown, possibly Large Star level (Should scale above Slaan who could contain the energy of multiple stars. Should scale to their attack power), far higher with Forcefields. Immortality/regeneration via his spirit form makes him hard to kill Stamina: Below average physically (Kroak is immobile) Very high magical stamina in spirit form. | Immense. Able to withstand the strain of casting an immense array of magical spells at the same time. Something which would wither and cripple most other mages in the setting. Could maintain an extremely powerful barrier around an entire city for a decade | Very high (Scales above Slaan who can create and replace armies of uncountable Seraphon). Range: Tens of Kilometres (With echoes of the spells cast at the Battle of Itza) Hundreds of Kilometres (With Magic) | Thousands of Kilometres (Able to completely destroy shards of Morrslieb falling through the atmosphere) | Interstellar with portals and teleportation (Able to casually teleport between stars). Thousands of Kilometres possibly far higher (with regular magic) Standard Equipment: In Relic-Priest form Kroak wears the following. *'Palanquin:' Kroak flies into battle on a floating throne. *'Golden Mask of Death:' Kroak wears a Golden Death mask. The Mask hypotises his enemies. *'Ceremonial Mace of Malachite:' A ceremonial mace that negates the magic power of any magical weapon used against him, in hand to hand combat. *'Amulet of Itza:' Protects the Relic-Priest by dispelling harmful magical abilities used against him. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Kroak was able to communicate with and learn about the Winds of Magic from the nigh-omniscient old ones. Unparalleled in the setting in terms of magical knowledge. His generation of Slaan taught the High Elves literally everything they know about magic and High Elves are considered the strongest race of magic users (bar the Slaan, except the Slaan cannot reproduce). Able to produce spells with a flick of his wrist or a thought, that would take other magic users lengthy incantations. The Slaan are essentially designed by a race of beings that had borderline godlike technology to be a weapon against the Four Chaos Gods and the guardians of the earth. Standard Tactics: Kroak teleports away from his opponent, protects himself with a powerful force-field and warps the space around him. He looks into the future to predict his opponents actions and once satisfied with the outcome proceeds to nuke the area with various apocalyptic magic. Time stops as reality strains under the sheer output of spells he can cast (His spells are paradoxically not affected by this) Kroak has access to a massive array of abilities and doesn't really have a specific opener. When cornered he is likely to turn himself into a miniature sun that erases his opponent. Weaknesses: While Kroak's physical form is merely a husk, his spirit hovers over him. Protecting his corpse. He is potentially weak to attacks on his mind/Necromancy due to being Undead. | Kroak is very weak physically. Weak to attacks that erase his consciousness. | Same as before. Note: For vs matches. Kroak's Relic-Priest forms Low-Godly regeneration isn't combat applicable although he still has his type 8 and 9 immortality (as he moves to his second key when he regenerates) Notable attacks and techniques *'Celestial Deliverance:' The Lizardmen spirits surrounding Kroak quiver with unfettered energy, exploding outward and annihilating his enemies. *'Comets Call:' Kroak's spirit soars into the heavens. He summons a cluster of comets and sends them raining into the enemies lines. *'Impeccable foresight:' Kroak casts his consciousness ahead, reading the threads of destiny as any mortal would read a map. *'Forcefields:' Kroak's most iconic ability. He can create an Forcefield the size of an entire city and maintain it for years at a time. It also vaporises anything that touches it, turning his enemies to ash. It protects from projectiles and magical abilities. *'Sun Creation:' Through Kroak's immense knowledge of the Winds of Magic he can turn his spirit into a pseudo Star. Searing and banishing Khorne's endless tide of demons and 12 of his strongest Bloodthirsters who where protected by the dark god's blessing out of existence. Preventing them from even regenerating in the Realm of Chaos. *'Manipulating the Winds of Magic:' Kroak is the foremost magic user in the setting. Granting him access to all the abilities available to the 8 different Lore's of magic. Key: Relic Priest | Inside his body | Age of Sigmar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10 Category:Magic Users Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:BFR Users